


The Past Has Passed

by scriptedsparrow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Recall, but then i realized genji can explain it far better than i ever can, sometimes i have troubles explaining how genji feels about hanzo now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptedsparrow/pseuds/scriptedsparrow
Summary: "I want to love and care for you like before," Hanzo starts, shoulder sagging with the guilt and memories of a decade passed.





	The Past Has Passed

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little thing I wrote one night after seeing a prompt on tumblr. Written from Genji's POV. Enjoy!

"I want to love and care for you like before," Hanzo starts, shoulder sagging with the guilt and memories of a decade passed.

A hushed sigh falls from scarred lips, which soon turn upwards in a gentle, heartfelt smile. Despite all that’s happened between the two, the decade of separation and pent-up guilt, the flurry of emotions that had been kept internalized… Genji has never been more glad to hear such words from his own brother. A change of heart - one that the younger had desired - had finally blossomed, and the cyborg lets a shaky breath out as nimble digits move to the back of the mask that covered his face, fingers finding the familiar switch that released the visor, which is soon removed with a single movement.

"And I would not be opposed to that, anija."

He needs Hanzo to see his expression, the mixture between a joy and longing, confusion and hurt. Genji’s smile, as if, for just a second, he could embrace his younger self, though earth-toned hues betrayed his expression, filled with despair. He’s still worried about his brother, that, perhaps, he hadn’t forgiven himself yet. And if that were the case… Genji was wary.

"But the past… has passed. The two of us, we are different now - entirely new men."

The visor is replaced with ease, a moment passing before the emerald glow returns, flickering briefly before remaining constant. A deep breath in as he carefully plans his next words, eyes aimlessly wandering within the darkness of the mask. One, two, three steps before he reaches his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder (much like he did just months ago, in Hanamura), though he doesn’t break his gaze.

"Though, if you would not be against it, perhaps we could work towards… a new beginning? One with no secrets, no regrets. I wish not for you to linger in that day, anija. The memories we share - both the good and the bad - I will keep those close to heart, as should you. To return to, for reminiscence. Not to define the man I am today, not to define the man you are today. If you are willing to accept our changes… Well, just know that I will wait as long as it takes, ready."


End file.
